The subject matter disclosed herein relates to steering column mounted transmission shifters and, more particularly, to a glide system for shifter mechanisms mounted to steering columns.
Internally collapsing steering column designs that are cantilever in nature generally have low stiffness and poor natural frequency. If the application requires a column mounted shift system, the location of the shifter poses challenges.
If the shifter is mounted forward in the vehicle on a stationary structure portion of the steering column, the shift lever requires a severe off-set and/or the shift mechanism is cantilevered rearward (towards the driver) which creates a moment and high stress on the attachment. Conversely, mounting the shifter rearward in the vehicle on the upper-head telescoping portion of the steering column creates issues with collapse, NVH and anti-rotation reaction loads from the shift lever.